Throw A Rope Around The Moon
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: *and pull it close, whatever it takes to be with you.* just a bit of fluff to go along with 3x23. could be AU or crack!ship.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Ooc but I just had to do something for this ship**_**_ lol_.****_ title is from Heffron Drive's "Parallel"._  
**

* * *

Isaac looked to the seat next to him as he pulled into the parking lot. They had borrowed Stiles' jeep as the other boy was home catching up on schoolwork. But Isaac noticed the closer they got to the building the more fidgety Meredith became.

He reached over and lightly touched her hand. "It looks nice, ready to go in?"

She just tilted her head and looked out the window. He sighed, not having gotten a response in 10 minutes, and climbed out. Hopping over the hood made her jump a little but soon he held his hand out to her once again.

Meredith slowly climbed out of the jeep and followed Isaac through the rows. About halfway through the small lot he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked back to see Meredith turn pale. She was as pale as Stiles was the other night.

"No, I hear them. I don - I can't do this," she cried shakily.

Isaac noticed the girl shivering and looking frail. Over the last few days, between Mrs McCall and Lydia, they had helped her clean up. In a soft pink sweater, jeans, and frizzy curls almost tamed, he thought she looked better. Better than those dirty grey sweats the orderlies forced. She was eating better and even had a healthier glow. Isaac could scent the relief over Meredith but now the old anxiety returned.

_Anxiety he knew all too well last year…._

"Hey, look. Shh, it's ok," he soothed. "This is a good place, we checked it out, I promise. No badguys, no voices."

Meredith looked up at him. "Please don't leave me here. They'll take me back!"

"No they won't. C'mon, let's go inside."

She jerked back from his touch, almost falling if not for his reflexes.

"No! Please! I'll hear them and they'll hurt someone again. I - I don't want to be alone," Meredith pleaded.

Isaac sighed and looked around. He was really not good at calming people, had enough issues as it is. He was aware she had a crush on him but was for some reason drawn to her. Was it his wolf's protective instinct or was he getting close to this wild girl? All he knew was now wasn't the time to figure it out.

"Meredith, it is a good clinic. Nice and quiet. Melissa even volunteers sometimes and she promised to check on you. There's good people here, I can tell." They had in fact thoroughly checked it out. The Sheriff, Melissa, and Stiles had done research to make sure it wasn't like Eichen House.

"W-what is it like - in there?" she asked tentatively. "No t-tools?"

"No. Absolutely none of that," he answered firmly. "It's an in and outpatient facility. They'll look after you until you find a place of your own. You know we can't tell them all of why you hear the voices, but Mrs McCall pulled some strings. None of us think you're crazy."

They'd help her get used to a normal routine again and what to do if she heard sounds again. One of the pack would check in too, just to make sure no obvious threats returned. If she got too scared he - _someone_ - would be there to calm her. They knew the girl wasn't crazy, she just now needed help in dealing with the paranoia.

"Will you come?" Meredith cracked a smile.

Isaac paused for a few moments before smiling shyly back. "Of course, I'm here for you." _The wolf is connected now_, he thought.

Both were a little taken back when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you. I haven't had friends in a long time. Y-ya know, outside my head," she chuckled.

He laughed too and held tighter. "I get it," he whispered back. And he did, too. He understood loneliness.

"Melissa gave me a couple recipes for cookies and Lydia - strange girl - showed me how to dress 'hot'? I'll try harder next time."

Isaac sighed and stared a moment before bringing his hand to her cheek. "No need to," he whispered almost too quietly. Shaking himself awkwardly from the moment he smiled and took her hand. "Ready to go inside now?"

Meredith was still a bit nervous, but she had real people on her side now. Ones who understood. Just inside the doors she grinned up at him. "You're not so bad yourself." He was _so _her type.

And there was Isaac's patented boyish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. It'd been a long emotional day and he didn't know what to do to make it better. _Was he in over his head?_

"How is she?" Derek asked from the doorway. The lamp illuminated him even if Isaac could see clearly in the dark.

Ever since Eichen House Meredith had taken to sleeping with the lights on. At first it was every light in his apartment, the light keeping the shadows of her nightmares away. No shadows mean no voices which means no nightmares. Now it was down to the bedside lamp and hall light. Plus knowing he could protect her at the first sense of danger. Soon the scent of fear faded from her.

But something had happened at school today which caused Meredith to almost slip back to her old habits.

"I calmed her soon enough but it was still bad. Melissa wants to see her tomorrow just to be sure." His breath tapered to a low growl. "I won't let them send her back."

They'd found a therapist, a friend of Deaton's who knew their world. At first it was Morrell, she was warm and kind but still had an air of her own agenda. So, they'd switched.

Meredith had successfully completed her treatment at the clinic and was now sharing a place with Isaac. Things were getting closer with them, he definitely had feelings, but wanted her to be secure in confidence first. Do things the right way without wasting time that was borrowed in their little town.

"Explain what happened." The former Alpha continued. The pup was pack and had his own issues, he knew what happened with this girl would be something that took it's toll. But after she helped get Stiles back, Derek thought Meredith and Isaac both deserved something good. Maybe each other...

* * *

_**THAT MORNING  
**_It was Meredith Walker's first day back to school. During the summer the pack (she was still getting used to there being real *wolves*) had helped catch her up. Making sure she understood the curriculum, knew which teachers offered kindness, which ones to avoid. That someone being called evil didn't necesarrily mean _evil_ in the way she knew it. She was really smart actually. A bit nervous and jumpy, but Danny had quizzed her and she caught on fast for someone who hadn't been to school in 3 years.

Being a senior meant less classes, more hardwork, and people as usual felt the need to be cruel just out of hierarchy. The teachers were aware of her panic attacks if she had one and even Coach looked out for her. Being friends with Lydia made them somewhat the 'cool kids' but there were still some people who thought Lydia was a freak for her incident last year and random screaming.

Meredith didn't know if she could handle that. "S-so, it's like the hospital. Keep your head down and stay out of the quiet room."

Isaac frowned; she hadn't been in Eichen for 3 months and the outpatient clinic had been amazing for her with nice people but who guided her to getting well. She still jumped at loud noises and the dark but then so did he.

"Um, I - I guess. Any High School has some jerks, look at the twins," he joked. That made her smile and look to Ethan talking to Danny and Aiden with Lydia. "But with us you'll have no problem. Kira's the new girl too, so she'll help if you get confused. And you know..." He touched the girl's cheek. "I'm always a call away. You're safe here."

Meredith smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

The pack lined up and headed into Beacon Hills High School, otherwise known as the hellmouth.

* * *

Things had gone well for the first half of the day. The couples all having a nice quiet lunch together before the last few hours. Meredith had been lucky and had classes with at least two of the pack. But on her way into music with Kira and Danny, things took a turn for the worse.

Isaac's leg began tapping in his physics class causing Scott to glance at him. "What's up?" the young Alpha asked.

"Nothing just bored." Truth was he felt something was off and usually that something was his girlf - was about her. The closer they got the more his wolf felt a connection and he could sense a problem the same he could scent her moods. It hadn't happened in awhile since her nightmares calmed down but right now was something wrong.

* * *

"Oh my God, is that her?" a girl whispered from the corner of the band room.

"Yup, that's her," the boy answered. "Had authorities and cops crawling all over here to drag her back to the psych ward. Guess it had to do with McCall, Isaac, and those bunch of rejects. Around the time Stilinkski went missing. But she was a nutjob to begin with."

The couple laughed and continued on. Suddenly Meredith's head tilted, she heard something. Whispering but not the kind people did; it was under the vibrations. The kind piano strings made when someone was about to die. Her breathing hitched and she looked around frantically. No one was at the piano. She looked to Danny and Kira who were cleaning their instruments.

"What is it?" Kira asked noticing the sudden change in behavior.

"S-something - I hear something. Can't hear what they're saying," Meredith mumbled.

"What's going on?" Danny questioned curious. He didn't hear anything.

"I'm not sure," the fox answered. "Mere, what're they saying?"

But she didn't hear the teens, the noises getting louder to the point it deafened her. A scream burst from her throat and the chair and music stand went flying.

The heads of the whole pack shot up. Even Stiles heard the scream and he was human (yes, human again, thank you). Isaac jumped up with a scared look on his face. Before Scott could grab him his chair was scratching the floor as he bolted from the room. "Lahey!" their annoying teacher called.

But soon everyone was following.

* * *

Using werewolf speed Isaac was across the school in a minute. "What happened?" he questioned his friends breathlessly. Kira and Danny shrugged.

"We were fine she was picking something to play. Danny and I were cleaning ours when she heard something."

"Heard what?" he demanded.

"Don't know but suddenly she started to twitch and then let out a scream," Danny answered. Even he looked shaken up and nothing fazed him.

Isaac spun towards the door seeing the lights out and the door closed. "Someone flipped the light switch and when people backed up away from her she locked the door," Kira continued.

The woman who taught the class was still rattling the knob and knocking. "Miss Walker, open this door this instant."

"Move!" Isaac said pushing past her. He broke the lock easily but entered slowly as not to scare the girl more.

"Young man! You all are in tro-"

The teacher didn't get to finish because Stiles cut her off. "Let them go. She's prone to panic attacks and he has permission to talk her through them."

Between his own panic attacks and the recent wanting-to-kill-your-friends nightmares, he understood.

They all did. But it still made the pack wonder how adults in this town were still so clueless...

Isaac didn't waste anymore time before finding Meredith crouched under the table. She wasn't crying or covering her ears like with nightmares; but she was shaking like a leaf and pressed an ear to guitar strings.

"Mere, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked sitting in front of her.

"I hear them, they're trying to tell me something."

"Ok, can you tell me what it is?" He reached into his pocket and pulled up the flashlight on his phone. It made her flinch but not look up. "Just so it's not so dark."

"It is dark. T-they're saying someone - someone will go away. But I can't hear why." If she plucked the strings any harder her fingers would bleed.

"Ok," he said and leant out a hand slowly. "Just focus on the silence and it will all be alright. Is it like last time?"

Meredith thought for a moment before looking up with wide eyes. It was then her fear shown and so did a slight red mark on her cheek.

Anger flared through the young wolf. _Who dared to lay a hand on her?_ "What're the words, Meredith?" he asked more firmly.

Her hand gestured to her ear, and old habit from when the evil spirit was killing and she found Lydia.

"They said - said that you'd leave. That someone would hurt... _I _would hurt you guys. Someone would die again and I'd be alone and locked up."

Suddenly the boy whined as he heard a clicking. It sounded like...A low growl left his throat and Isaac jumped up storming out the door again. This time he shoved Ben against the lockers _hard_ and heard Rachel gasp beside him.

"What the hell, man?" the jock questioned.

Isaac dug his hand into the boy's pocket and produced a small recorder with whisperings playing. He immediately hit stop and smashed it with his boot. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled in Ben's face.

"It was a joke, Lahey. Lighten up. Just some frequencies dogs and bats hear. We didn't think it'd work on your girlfriend."

"Yeah, guess she's more of a freak than we thought," Rachel chimed in. Some students snickered and laughed until Isaac glared.

"Are you that heartless or do you just not have any brain cells left after I punched your ass into the field?" he asked referring to last week's game.

"I don't know, Lahey, is she that good?" the footballer taunted back. "I tried to ask but she didn't want to. Guess she's not into real guys."

_So that's how the red mark got on her face._

A roar once again left the wolf's throat as he dug him into the lockers - likely leaving a dent.

"Isaac!" Scott called but was ignored. He stepped in as the omega started squeezing the jock's throat, Danny, Ethan, and Stiles holding the crowd back. Scott looked to see the principal heading down the hall.

"_Isaac!_" he shouted.

Isaac felt Scott grip his wrist just as hard, preventing claws from showing.

"Stop before you're suspended or arrested for assault. She doesn't need that. She needs you to go back and tell her it's over."

And with that the boy deflated enough. He shoved Ben one last time, glaring at Rachel's cronies and let the others handle the losers.

Striding back into the room he flipped the lights on. After the uproar Meredith was once again under the table and mumbling. "Just a little louder..."

"Meredith, there is no more sounds," he told her, grasping the guitar and setting it aside.

"But I heard them -"

"I know but it was all a trick."

She stopped and jumped up, hand by her ear again. She gazed up at him, worriedly. "What kind of trick?"

"A mean one. I stopped it and everyone's ok. The whole pack's outside."

"No one was - hurt? I was told where to find them." Her voice was low but still nervous. Energy vibrating through her.

"_No._ See the guys? Everyone's alright. It was just some idiots trying to mess with you."

"Oh." She saw the state of the room, heard no eerie whispers and saw a whole crowd staring. "Oh wow..." Now embarrassment flooded through her and she turned away from Isaac. "S-sorry."

"Hey, hey, c'mon." He moved forward to wrap his arms around her. "It's alright to be scared."

"But now they think I'm a freak too. I never fit in anywhere. Even in the hospital I was the odd one out. Well, except Stiles," she rambled.

That got a small snort from him. "Well, the pack has always been weird," he chuckled. But then turned serious again and brought their bodies closer. "You always belong here, with us. With _me_. Ok? Don't let some idiots convince you otherwise."

"Y-you won't leave? I promise I'm getting better. I - I don't even know what happened. It wasn't the same as the other voices," she told him.

"I will never leave you."

After a moment she nodded and turned in his arms. "Can we go now? I don't like school much. Too loud here. And Danny snores during lunch."

"Yes, let's go home."

They stopped just outside the door, Meredith tensing again and not looking up.

"Hey, look at me," Isaac said.

She did and looked around. The halls were mostly empty, just students moving to next class and Coach and the principal dragging the offenders to the office. The only ones watching them was pack as some ring of protection.

"Silence," she said.

"Yup, listen to the silence."

This earned a chuckle from Stiles and a slap from Scott to the boy's back.

"C'mon, let's blow this stand," Isaac rallied, tucking the girl to his side.

* * *

_**PRESENT  
**_Derek nodded. "Alright, seems you handled things. Take care of her."

"I will." His Alpha seemed to care about the pack-adjacent humans, especially after the last few months. Isaac felt him squeeze his shoulder before leaving to do a sweep of the neighborhood.

Meredith snuggled deeper into his side and the pup slid further down the couch. "Don't go," she mumbled sleepily.

"Never," he vowed.

* * *

_**AN: Alright, I know I said this would be a one-shot but I swear this is the last part. I also know I have a million unfinished fics for both Leverage and Alphas. They're my babies. But if you've seen my youtube you know I'm more into videos than writing. I just don't have the inspiration. I'm trying to get it back for Small Town Boy but it will be awhile.**_

_**Why did I write this? I honestly don't know. I barely know Teen Wolf, what I do know is from a handful of episodes and 2 of my friends. This crack ship just kinda jumped out at me when I was bored and the rambles spilled out. I don't know. Maybe I'll finish one of the others - I know I want to, just don't have the words. Ya'll know how it's like.**_

_**ANYWAY, let me know if you like it. I know Daniel is leaving but I'd love to see more people get into this ship - if only because it's cute and fun.**_


End file.
